


A Christmas Story

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Rogers-Wilson Shenanigans [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Is Christmas angst even a thing?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: It wasn’t that Sam had anything against Christmas, he just wasn’t a fan of the holiday, he only participated to make other people happy, people like Steve.





	

Steve loved Christmas. He loved Christmas so much that the day after Thanksgiving the Rogers-Wilson household was filled with so much Christmas music that Toni and Sam had retreated to the basement, thanking Natasha who convinced them to go for sound proof walls in the basement for reasons much more nefarious than escaping Mariah Carey. Steve loved Christmas so much that he’d even changed his alarm to Baby It’s Cold Outside, which caused Sam to wake up thirty minutes before his husband to avoid hearing the slightly rapey song every morning. It wasn’t that Sam had anything against Christmas, he just wasn’t a fan of the holiday. He thought that there was something fundamentally wrong with the entire thing and usually only participated to make other people happy, people like Steve. 

“What does everyone want Santa to bring them?” Steve asked as he entered the kitchen, a bright smile on his face and a Santa hat on his head. 

“I’ll email you my list, but I’m thinking a lush gift card, boot socks, Adidas, Victoria Secret and like white converse.” Augusta’s rapid fire reply filled the room, she flitted into the kitchen pressing a quick kiss to both her father’s cheeks. “Oh and one of those pink fuzzy phone cases.” 

“Kaepernick jersey! And- and game tickets!” Duke yelled from his seat despite the fact that everyone could hear him even if he was whispering. 

“I want Kendrick Lamar tickets.” Toni muttered not looking up from her laptop.

“Books.” James spoke, his gravelly voice undercutting Steve’s boisterous excitement. 

“Which books?” James just shrugged in response and picked at his bacon. “Barnes and Nobles gift card it is.” 

“What do you want for Christmas?” Steve asked wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling into Sam’s warmth. 

“Nothing.”

“Come on Handsome, you don’t want anything from Santa?” Sam shook his head and took a bite of his eggs. “You don’t want to get into the Christmas spirit?” 

“Nope.”

“Come on Dad! Get into the Christmas spirit!” Duke echoed, much to his sibling’s annoyance. 

“Not a Christmas spirit kind of guy.” Sam shrugged, he could practically hear Steve’s heart breaking.

“Why do we even celebrate Christmas anyway?” Toni asked. “It’s not like any of us really give a shit about anything but presents.”  

“Language.” Steve muttered, already pouting. “We celebrate Christmas because it’s about family and giving thanks and caring for each other.”

“That’s Thanksgiving.” 

“Look, we celebrate Christmas because your Dad loves Christmas alright?” Sam said already tired with the conversation.

“You say that about every holiday.” Toni retorted. “You said it on Fourth of July, Thanksgiving,  Columbus Day...” 

“Well, we all make compromises. We celebrate holidays as a family and that is final.”

“Thank you.” Steve said, sticking his tongue out at Toni. 

“Don’t get all smug now, I hate holidays as much as the kids do, I just know when to pick my battles.” 

“I don’t hate holidays Pops!” Duke said from the corner of the table, his smile bright.

“And that’s why you’re Santa’s favorite elf!” Collective groans were heard all around the table. 

***

That night, after the kids had gone to bed Steve dragged his husband up the stairs towards their bedroom. “I know you don’t like Christmas, but I’ve got something to get you in the mood.” He kissed him long and slow, pressing him against the door. He pulled away a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, before darting off into the bathroom. 

Sam smiled and entered the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and laying on top of the bed in anticipation. The only good thing about the season was that the sex was better, something in Steve just seemed to light up during the winter and it almost always resulted in the best orgasms of his life. Almost always. After a few moments Steve emerged from the bathroom wearing a ‘Sexy Santa’ costume and a bright grin. “Oh hell nah.” Sam muttered under his breath. 

Steve crossed the room and placed a bright red nose over Sam’s. 

“Am I supposed to be a clown or something?”

“Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!”

“So you’re into beastiality?” 

Steve whined, straddling him. As hard as Sam’s dick tried he could not get hard while his husband was wearing a Santa costume. It gave him flashbacks to the one Santa from his hometown that always had the kids sit really far back on his lap, the guy who bounced the kids up and down. Sam shuddered.

“You’re starting to sound more and more like Toni.”

“Yeah well.” Steve rocked forward and Sam moved out from under him, much to Steve’s chagrin. “This doesn’t turn me on. So much does, but not this. The only thing that could have gone over worse is if you came out in a police costume and tried to arrest me.” 

“Why can’t we do this one thing?”

“I already did my one Christmas thing. I set up a tree and bought presents. I’m done for the year.”

“I try to be fun and spontaneous and this is what I get in return!” Steve flopped down onto the mattress, arms crossed and pouting 

“Steve. You’re being dramatic.” 

“And you’re not being supportive.” 

Sam was silent for a while, taking in his environment before grabbing his phone, pillow and blanket. “I’m not doing this tonight.” He didn’t listen to Steve’s protests and stumbled down the stairs, surprised when he heard the TV. Toni, James and Augusta were all huddled together on the couch, watching a campy old movie on Netflix.

“You alright Dad?” James asked snuggled next to his sister on the couch, his dreads tied up atop his head. 

“Uh yeah, just sleeping down here tonight.” Toni looked like she was going to ask but Augusta glared at her. “Nothing catastrophic happened.” A collective breath was let out. Sam settled on the second couch and glanced up at the TV.

“We’re watching Jack Frost, it’s about a serial killer.” Toni supplied.

“Duke got like really upset when we wouldn’t watch Rudolph with him so he went to bed.” Augusta added before stuffing more popcorn in her mouth. The movie played for a little longer before James looked over at him once more. 

“You sure you’re okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I just hate Christmas.” 

***

“Look is your marriage going to crumble if you don’t fuck him in a Santa costume? No. If you did would that sex tape be hilarious? Yes.” Misty leaned against the door in my office, making quick work of a candy cane. 

“You’re not helping.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Scrooge. Maybe sing a carol and he’ll be satisfied.” Sam glared at her, spinning around in his chair. 

“Still not helping.”

“You have two options Frosty, either ride it out or ride him.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“Ride his sleigh tonight!” Misty half sang, doubling over with laughter.

“Get out.”

***

When Sam got home he was greeted to the sight of Steve and the kids, sitting in the rearranged living room. “What’s going on?” Augusta stood first, James following suit. 

“We’re like really tired of all this fighting, like Daddy you slept on the couch last night and that’s just not cool and like there shouldn’t be fighting during Christmas so... family meeting?” She squeaked at the end. 

“You and Pops can talk it out with one kid on your side. Me and Gus will come up with a compromise.” James finished. Sam looked over to see Steve pouting, sitting next to Duke. Taking the seat next to Toni he realized just how ludicrous the whole thing was, but he was never against the kids solving problems, even if it was via debate. 

“I don’t understand why you hate Christmas.” Steve started, his arms crossed.

“I don’t hate Christmas, I just don’t like it.”

“If that’s the case then why won’t you be festive with us?”

“I do festive things.”

“Like what?”

“He decorates and buys presents and he went carolling back in 2010.”  Toni butted in. 

“If you’re so festive then why can’t you do...festive things with me huh?”

“I love you so much but I refuse to be festive in the bedroom. There is a line Steve, and you’ve crossed it.” The entire room went silent, the kids looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Are they talking about S-E-X?” Duke whispered to James. 

“Umm me and James are going to deliberate? Be right back.” Augusta and James scrambled from their chairs, Toni and Duke following. 

“Did you have to say bedroom?” Steve asked, exasperation evident in his voice.

“No use in skirting around an issue.”

“But I don’t want them corrupted, they’re still too young.”

“Believe me, the kids are already corrupted.” Sam said, thinking back to the things he’d found on the family desktop. 

After a few minutes the kids bound back down the stairs, Augusta at the helm. “So we came to a consensus. Pops, don’t like bring Christmas into the bedroom because gross. Daddy, like be more festive like try not to be so negative?” 

“I’m good.” 

“Fine.” Steve said, his arms still crossed.

“Come on Handsome, get in the Christmas spirit!” Sam said, which had Steve smiling slightly. He rose from his seat and kissed Sam, causing all the kids to cheer. Once they separated, James started moving the furniture back the rest of the kids following his lead.

“Since Dad has to be festive, can we watch Rudolph now?” Duke asked, plopping onto Steve’s lap.

“As long as we watch Die Hard after.” Sam said already turning on the Netflix. The kids fell onto the couches with their parents, cuddling with each other as they queued up the TV. Sam looked around and thought if that was what Christmas was all about then Christmas wasn’t half bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saphireandbrokenglass


End file.
